


Dialectique du maître et de l'esclave

by Nelja



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cruelty, M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si le Docteur avait pu convaincre le Maître de voyager avec lui dans le Tardis... ils n'en auraient pas été forcément heureux pour autant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialectique du maître et de l'esclave

**Author's Note:**

> Mon interprétation de l'AU très classique et-si-le-Maître-ne-s'était-pas-fait-tuer-par-Lucy-et-que-le-Docteur-l'avait-emmené-dans-le-TARDIS. Ou plutôt, juste une petite scène.
> 
> Tout appartient à la BBC.

Le Docteur vient voir le Maître le jour, lui adresse des paroles d'amitié, lui promet de l'emmener où il voudra dans l'univers. Mais la nuit, il ferme soigneusement les portes à clé.

Le Maître suppose qu'il n'est pas complètement stupide.

On ne lui laisse aucun matériel qui permettrait de forcer, crocheter ou détruire ces portes, et il ne peut pas convaincre le Tardis non plus. Elle le déteste trop depuis cette histoire de machine à paradoxe.

"Eh bien, Docteur, as-tu pour habitude de retenir tes amis par la force, pour qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas ?" demande-t-il un jour.

"Tu demandes la permission d'aller conquérir quelques planètes de temps en temps ?"

Quel en serait l'intérêt, s'il continuait à être soumis à cet homme ? Il ne demandera aucune grâce, il ne fera qu'ordonner ce qui est légitime : "Je veux que tu cesses de jouer à être mon ami. Je suis ton prisonnier, comme tu étais le mien. Tu me considères comme ton chien, comme je le faisais. Ne crois pas un instant être meilleur que moi."

Comme cela lui manque, ces moments où le Docteur était à ses pieds, humilié, mangeant sa nourriture dans une gamelle pour animaux, et il le caressait ou lui donnait des coups de pieds, selon son humeur, toujours cruellement... il a pu regretter une infinité de failles dans ses plans depuis ; jamais de ne pas l'avoir tué.

"La différence étant que cela ne m'amuse pas. Oh, et peut-être aussi que je te traite comme une personne ?"

"C'est-à-dire, comme un des tes humains de compagnie ? Non, pas même ça." Il voit le Docteur frémir, il a l'impression qu'il voudrait lui prendre la main, sans oser, ce qui le fait ricaner intérieurement. "Vraiment, tu ne ressens rien d'avoir gagné ? Si tu n'avais pas détruit Gallifrey en dommage collatéral, tu m'y déposerais pour être jugé, et tu m'oublierais ? Mais là je suis sous ta responsabilité, comme tu le disais."

"Ne sois pas stupide..." Il n'a pas répondu. La question était trop douloureuse, ou peut-être la réponse, en tout cas cela se sent dans la voix du Docteur, et le Maître s'en réjouit. Ce n'est pas grand chose sans doute, il entend toujours le bruit des tambours dans sa tête qui lui scande à quel point il veut le détruire, mais c'est un début peut-être.

Il ne comprend pas comment le Docteur fait pour ne pas l'entendre comme lui, après avoir été soumis au réseau Archangel, après avoir détruit deux puissantes civilisations... et si le Docteur voulait le détruire aussi profondément qu'il le veut lui, ce serait peut-être une mauvaise nouvelle, mais cela ne pourrait pas être pire que ce qu'il vit maintenant... et il serait moins seul.

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je te crois ! Tu aimes que je sois là. Je me demande à quel point cela t'excite, de m'avoir vaincu, de m'avoir à ta disposition comme ça." 

Il est persuadé que l'intérêt que le Docteur lui porte est tout sauf innocent. Ce n'est pas naturel, ils se détestent, c'est une monstruosité que le Docteur appellerait de l'amour, qu'il appelle du besoin.

Parce qu'ils sont les derniers, ou pour n'importe quelle autre raison stupide, et cela lui gâche presque tout le plaisir de constater qu'enfin il compte pour le Docteur autant que le Docteur compte pour lui, plus encore même. Il n'a toujours été pour lui qu'un danger récurrent parmi d'autres. Alors que le Docteur était son adversaire ultime, le seul à sa mesure, un égal peut-être, et c'est bien pour cela qu'il fallait l'asservir plus encore que les autres, parce qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose à prouver avec lui.

Mais maintenant, les choses ont changé, au moins du point de vue du Docteur ; et il sait ce qu'il lui veut parce qu'ils se ressemblent trop, même quand ils changent, apparemment. Il a ressenti lui-même cette attirance, ce désir physique qui se mêlait à la nécessité de dominer, et puis il l'a détesté, parce que la belle apparence du Docteur était un des points qui marquait sa supériorité, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être faible, avoir besoin de lui... il déteste cette envie qu'il ressent encore maintenant, en regardant ce visage et ce corps jeunes et beaux.

Ce n'était que la partie la plus visible, bien sûr. En le vieillissant, il l'a humilié, il l'a rendu inoffensif, et il a tué le désir qu'il avait eu de lui, mais il avait toujours besoin de lui... et même ainsi, il ne prenait jamais autant de plaisir auprès de Lucy que les fois où il l'avait blessé le plus profondément, goûtant l'ivresse de la victoire.

"Je ne suis pas toi." lui répond le Docteur, sur le ton décontracté qu'il prend pour cacher ses souffrances. Croit-il vraiment pouvoir le tromper comme ça ?

"Dis-moi que tu ne veux rien de tel." exige le Maître, et il se sent presque en position de force à nouveau, le Docteur hésite, se demande ce qu'il va lui répondre, ne pense même pas à la possibilité de lui rire au nez et de le laisser seul avec toutes ses frustrations.

Le Maître ne veut pas le laisser réfléchir et élaborer une fausse réponse. Il l'a fait, pourtant, se perdant dans les charmes de jolies filles qui ne signifiaient rien ou pas grand chose, mais justement, cela doit rester son privilège à lui. 

Avant que le Docteur ait pu réagir, il l'attrape par le col et l'embrasse (il sent un début de crainte, de résistance, qui s'estompe en quelques secondes), le Docteur répond à son baiser (aurait-il pu résister, lui, si le Docteur l'avait embrassé comme ça ?), il sent le désir, il sent le besoin, c'est de la puissance, juste un peu de contrôle au coeur de sa défaite, il s'en nourrit.

Il pourrait prendre le Docteur maintenant, et il se laisserait faire, il se laisserait dominer, le Maître en est persuadé, il lui suffit d'entendre ce gémissement pas tout à fait étouffé pour ne pas douter. Il pourrait, peut-être, attiser son désir et le pousser à le prendre, lui, et ce serait humiliant mais cela ferait mal au Docteur après coup de constater qu'il l'a utilisé, et ce serait bon, dans les deux cas ce serait bon et son corps le réclame.

Il pose une de ses mains derrière la tête du Docteur, l'autre sur sa taille, l'embrasse plus profondément encore, faisant tourner leurs têtes ensemble, faisant battre leurs coeurs ensemble...

Il voudrait pouvoir en écouter les battements, mais les tambours de guerre lui résonnent dans la tête.

"Docteur..." souffle-t-il en reprenant son souffle, parce qu'il sait qu'il obtiendra une réponse, et que le ton de cette voix égarée murmurant "Maître..." est une des plus douces choses au monde parmi ce qu'il peut encore avoir.

Puis il l'embrasse encore.

Il veut tellement de choses contradictoires, il veut lui ordonner de se mettre à genoux, maintenant, de le supplier (il le ferait, mais sans oublier que la vraie victoire est à lui, et le Maître ne pourrait pas l'oublier non plus, il croit qu'il ne pourrait pas l'oublier), il veut que le Docteur pose les mains sur lui (depuis quand est-ce un besoin, et plus une envie passagère, sa propre faiblesse le dégoûte presque autant que celle du Docteur), il veut...

Le Docteur le serre dans ses bras, et le Maître rompt le baiser, il demande, le ton tranchant presque parfait, presque pas essoufflé : "Que crois-tu faire, là ?"

"Que faisais-tu, toi ?" Il y a juste le bon mélange, de la légèreté avec l'espoir que cette question ne soit qu'une plaisanterie, qui se teinte très rapidement de peur. Le Maître lui a-t-il déjà donné un bon souvenir de leurs rencontres ? Il n'y a pas de raison pour commencer. Il n'y a pas de raison pour ne pas lui rendre au centuple cette presque indifférence par laquelle il l'a tant blessé.

"Je te prouvais que j'avais raison. Tu ne croyais pas que c'était vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Oh non, certainement pas."

Le Docteur recule, ses bras ballants, et le Maître savoure infiniment ce moment, c'est une petite victoire mais il ne sait pas s'il en aura encore de meilleures, quand il pose un doigt sur la poitrine du Docteur et annonce solennellement : "Je te brise le coeur."

Le Docteur recule. Il garde les yeux fixés sur lui quand il sort, son regard encore intense au moment où la porte se ferme.

Le Maître essaie de chasser le sentiment qu'il a tout compris, qu'il sait que son désir est partagé, qu'il le tait autant par compassion, pour ne pas l'humilier, que pour ne pas se blesser.

Et même si c'était vrai, ils sont tous les deux seuls, brisés, et il préfèrerait tout perdre plutôt que de laisser le Docteur gagner en réparant tout cela même un tout petit peu.


End file.
